The Artisan From The Sky
by Darkan358
Summary: An Artisan fell from the sky and was raised by priesrs of the temples near Xenia, he will venture his journey with the advice of his weapon to join the Chase to stop evil and find his missing family.


**Darkan: Hey guys it's me, I am the new guy here, with my own OC, and I see a lot of fics that interest me, I have not favorited them, but I have been inspired, I hope you go easy and give me some advice on this fic.**

**OC: My author and I, do not dominate GC or own it, but we think it's cool, and we own the fic.**

On top of the green grassy fields, the blue sky had a figure flying around in violet neon colored wings, the figure turned out to be a human wearing a black hood, that reveals a violet t-shirt, black jeans, and violet shoes, his violet eyes scouted the area, he started talking...

"Alright I am seeing, absolutely nothing from this flight, but I am clearly enjoying it, are you sure it's near?" The wings somehow had spoken to the teen.

"Yes, in fact if you see a large castle with a diamond on top you are at your destination" His voice had crept the teen out.

"Yeah, and while your talking to me, can the gods please change your voice from grim to the modern?" the voice of the diamond suddenly changed, into a hippy's perspective.

"Whatever you say brah!" said the diamond, he continued flying at full speed.

The teen flew to the castle of Serdin, leaving two trails of violet neon light, he suddenly saw a town with a castle of a crystal on top.

"Well, this was worth the 30 minute flight" As he reached the gate, he landed and raised his hand up fully open with violet energy from his back to his hand in a perfectly-colored violet diamond. He approached the town gates and looked around.

"This place is amazing. I can't believe I never been here before." He said looking around the scapes of the town walls and townsfolk.

"Only I and the gods know the secret of this place, Spelloyal, you must request an audience with the queen of this kingdom." He was suddenly interrupted.

"Bla bla bla, yeah yeah, I know..." He approached the castle door with the guards stopping him.

"Excuse me but I request an audience with the queen." said the teen. The guard shook his head.

"The queen is having her meeting with someone, please come back later" the teen turned around and asked the diamond.

"Well what now?" The diamond had nothing to say, he glared at the diamond and hid it in his pocket, he saw a bakery just nearby the town markets, he approached it and ordered some bread.

"I would like two pieces of bread please?" the baker made the bread in an exhibition style of baking. The teen was amazed that he had to rub his eyes.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" asked the teen, the baker pointed at his hands, it turns out to have symbols, he understood that it was a gift. The baker spoke.

"Some elves are good bakers kid." He grabbed the bread and left, and ate a nearby tree in Serdin.

Spanning through the town of Serdin, There was a loud scream in Eryuell Island, in fact, it was a scream of a damsel but not in distress, as she had complaints about her "marriage". Inside a tall castle.

"But dad, why?" said the girl with long green hair.

"I'm sorry honey, but to make our forces stronger, we need to side with the humans." said the father of the half-elven lady.

"Ugh, fine. I'm going to Serdin to check my business." She drew a circle with some symbols on it.

"Teleport!" she vanished into thin air. Her father sighed.

"Why did I ever put up with this?" Back at Serdin, where the teen had finished his bread, it was late afternoon, when he woke up, he saw the castle.

"No guards? Well alright, I guess my audience is ongoing." he entered the castle and saw the queen. He knelt to one knee and bowed to her. The queen smiled.

"So you are the boy, who has received the gift of the Artisan." said the queen.

"Well yes, my queen, I live to serve the gods of Xenia." said the teen.

"What is your name, Artisan?" He stood up and shown a violet diamond.

"My name is Devmorn Spelloyal, I wield this violet diamond showing me everything, Saying I have to join this "Grand Chase"" The queen smiled once again, as she has expected this.

"The Grand Chase are at their mansion just east of here. If you see the Knight Master, she will test you along with the others." Devmorn bowed and thanked her. He went out of the castle, then the violet diamond finally spoke.

"Do not enter the mansion." Devmorn was asking.

"Alright, first you ignored my first question, now your preventing me? What is the big deal?" The violet diamond replied.

"Do not enter the mansion...at least not yet." Devmorn was already confused.

"Why not yet? Is there someone there? My rival? Your rival? What?!" said Devmorn crushing the diamond.

"You will defeat a monster." Devmorn was calm

"Oh, ok, that is pretty straight forward." As he walked to the town gate, the diamond flashed blinding, him and excreted a laser pointing at the "real" deal.

"You have got to be kidding me" Devmorn ironically said, as he looked at a Wendy just outside the farmlands rampaging at everything.

"You will not be the only one, there will be someone fighting by your side." the violet diamond said.

"Well who? Adoven and I split, he said he was going to Kanavan to search for something, and you told me to go to Serdin to join the Grand Chase." Just then a green binding light appeared beside him, he looked at the right of his direction and saw a girl. He blushed.

"Her." said the diamond. Devmorn blushed.

Devmorn's POV

"Her" the diamond said to me, I blushed seeing as how pretty-no wait, hot, sexy, beautiful, just like a goddess, she is a nice girl too, I can't believe I am working with her against that Wendy, I must be the luckiest guy in the world. I approached her, but then she was shocked.

"Oh no! A Wendy is destroying my farm!" I needed to act fast, so I acted cool, in front of a beautiful lady.

"I could h-help you" I was still nervous by the way, her face is just so...wow.

"Oh you do? Well? Go!" She was so pretty I just stood there frozen, until I snapped out of it.

"Diamond, Wings!" My diamond turned into wings, and I'm finally going to hold the hand of a pretty girl. We were flying over the Wendy, but it quickly noticed us and it threw wooden boards and crops, I dodged them, then she looked at me and I blushed.

"Hold me tight, I'm trying something." She starts speaking elven language, while I dodged the wooden boards, this is making me tiring, until her arrow turned red.

"Fire Strifus!" The arrow went at full speed directly at the Wendy, and it exploded. Me and her dropped down. And she thanked me.

"Thank you for saving my farm, or business, I'm Lady Darkeyes, you can call me Allieries." beautiful name, so I told mine.

"I am Devmorn Spelloyal, an Artisan." She indeed is a noble who is perfect in every way. I kept complimenting her because I can't just stop looking right at her.

"Well Ok? I guess I'm going." I held her soft arm, she turned around.

"How about y-you join me in t-t-the Grand Chase." She laughed at my nervous tone, this is embarassing.

"Okay, in fact, I have been looking for them to forget about what happened." So we are now companions, and again, luckiest guy ever! We walked outside the gates and continued moving to the direction of the mansion, and we talked on the way.

End of POV

Allieries and Devmorn were trekking in forests and in plains, they asked each other questions just to get to know each other better, while the breeze is blowing.

"So...why did you teleport here in the first place?" said Devmorn.

"Oh umm, just to get away with some things..." replied Allieries.

"What kind of things?"

"You know something about, responsibility, life, family." Devmorn asked some more.

"What like owning a pet? Purpose in life? And family controversies?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is?"

"It only states in one word for all three definitions." Devmorn kept quiet at this question. "Marriage." Devmorn suddenly loses his "crush" on Allieries, and suddenly becomes confident seeing as she is not into him, but still a bit sad in the inside.

"What's up with marraige then?"

"Well you see, my father established an arranged marraige with a guy that I never seen nor knew. It was suppose to make both kingdoms stronger." Then Devmorn started blushing at a question he said.

"What if, I were to marry you 5 or 10 years from now?" Allieries looked at him, and gave a friendly smile.

"Oh, umm, depending if we're friends, or if I had a big love interest in you, either way, your a really nice guy, and really cute too." Devmorn was almost gonna smile.

"So is that a yes?" Allieries gave a seriously kind of smile.

"Hmm, I'll think about it" Devmorn became neutral, and it's her turn to ask questions. "So, tell me why are you in Serdin?" Devmorn showed her a violet diamond. She is starting to think "Is this an early proposal?" Devmorn blushed.

"What?! No! This is the guy that tells me about my "destiny""

"Oh, so what is your destiny?"

"It only tells me to join the Chase, and he will continue his speaking upon me."

"Oh. So where are you from?"

"I...don't know, I was raised with my cousin, by the temple bishop."

"That's kinda sad if you don't know who your parents were."

"Yeah." They saw a mansion just over that hill.

"Well look at that, let's go." The both of them started running towards the mansion.

In the Grand Chase Mansion were only a few people. Elesis sparring herself in the mirror, Sieghart snoring in the sofa, Amy and Jin dancing in the room, and Lass and Ryan are playing Chess. The Knight Master went in.

"Chase." A few of the chase stood up.

"Yes Knight Master? Another mission?" The Knight Master shook her head.

"We've got two rookies, and they want to join the Chase." Out came Devmorn and Allieries. Elesis walked towards them.

"Alright, training is tomorrow tops, you two you will be sleeping in that room." Unlucky for Devmorn as that room has seperated beds.

"Ok, thanks Elesis." She went back downstairs, and Allieries went to sleep directly. Devmorn smiled. And went to sleep himself.

**Darkan: So guys what do you think?**

**Devmorn: Thank you so much author, for giving me a good start.**

**Darkan: Anything :D**

**1. Fire Strifus is Allieries First Skills in the Fire Arcane Circle.**

**2. Devmorn really likes Allieries even though she is engaged.**

**3. Training starts tomorrow.**

**4. I will ask permission for one of your OCs sometime.**


End file.
